


What they once were.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gotham, Ivy Pepper ships nygmobblepot too, M/M, One Shot, Short, a little angsty, freeze ships nygmobblepot alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: "if he pulls the trigger, he might as well call it a murder-suicide."Or, the one where Edward Nygma confesses his feelings before discovering the gun has no bullets.Set in 3x22.





	What they once were.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a fic where Edward said he loved Oswald too before realizing the gun had no bullets. Sorry in advance for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

And there they stand again, at the docks.

Edward looks at him, and Oswald still can’t quite grasp what his expression means. He looks angry and mad, but somehow, he also looks scared and confused and hopeful for something Oswald can’t understand. 

Edward hesitates, grasping the silver gun tightly in his gloved hand and wondering if he can do this again. If he can manage to get through with killing Oswald.

The voice in his head convinces him that he can, that he doesn’t need him anymore and that he is a new man. But he knows that this will destroy him just as much as the last time, if he pulls the trigger, he might as well call it a murder-suicide. 

He asks him if he has any last words and Oswald looks calm and disappointed. He dismisses him.

He starts to get even more frustrated, frustrated that Oswald won’t take him seriously, frustrated that he hasn’t got the power to just shoot him and walk away and end all this suffering that’s been consuming him since the last time he was with Oswald in this exact spot at the Gotham docks. 

Edward raises the gun and stares deeply into Oswald’s eyes, seeing no fear in them. And that’s where he decides he’s going to be honest, with himself, and with the man who’s standing in front of him. He’s going to say the truth, and let go.

“You know, Oswald. I loved you too. Still do.” He can’t manage to say anything else, his heart is beating fast and he doesn’t see the sudden surprise on Oswald’s face.

He pulls the trigger.

There’s no bullet, there’s no gunshot, there’s no blood. Nothing but Ed’s sudden panic and Oswald’s silent tears.

“Did you mean that?” Oswald takes a step towards him and Ed feels naked, he hates being outsmarted and he hates that this is how Oswald has to know that he feels the same way. 

Edward stays silent, noticing Ivy and Victor Fries walking to them with smirks on their faces, until Oswald screams at them to go away.

Victor seems annoyed and Ivy looks confused, but they leave anyway and Edward finally looks up.

“I meant that.” He says, honesty dripping from his lips. He feels relieved.

Oswald takes the gun from his hands and he throws it to the water, he is tired of playing this hate game when he knows damn well, no matter what Edward Nygma did to him, he would always love him. 

It would take some time, but he knew that one day they would be what they once were. 

The kings of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that finale has me fucked up. Please come say hi/ask for a fic on my tumblr! 
> 
> http://fangirlftshipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
